shinobie's mansion
by yue-redmoon
Summary: Tsunade envois six de ses ninjas dans un manoirs pourri pour s'amuser mais rien ne se passe comme prévu... résumé naze mais simple ! C'est un oneshot


**Avant de commencé :**

Yue : Et oui ! Me revoila avec un aute one-shot ! Mais Spécial HALLOWEEN !

Sasuke : Halloween ? T'as prévu une fic sur Orochimaru ? Y'a que lui qui soit pratique pour ce genre d'histoire !

Yue : J'aime pas ce mec ! Y'a autant de chance qu'il ait sa propre fic avec moi comme auteur; que moi qui m'achete une PS3 quand elle viendra à peine de sortir !

Sasuke : Pourquoi une PS3 ?

Yue : T'as vu la prix de ce truc quand il sortira ? 600 Euro maixmun voir 500 au minimum sans jeux en plus il me semble ! A ce pris, j'ai une WII avec plusieurs jeux !

Sasuke : Ah ouais... Mais on peut en revenir à ta fic ?

Yue : Oui oui oui ! Voici la présentation et l'histoire ! Bonnes lectures Amies Lectrices et Ami Lecteurs !

_**Présentation de la fic :**_

_Titre : Shinobies' mansion (le titre est inspiré du jeu qui s'intitule "Luigi's Mansion" sur Game Cube)_

_Auteur : Moi ! Yue-RedMoon_

_Genre :_ _Horreur/Comique/légére romance._

_Résumé : Par tradition stupide, Tsunade voici des ninjas, au hasard, pour les envoyer dans un manoir abandonné pour une soi-disante mission. Mais rien ne va se passé comme l'Hokage l'avait prévue..._

_Situation : Encore une fois, c'est next-gen, mais à la fin de tout ! Pas de vil Serpent, pas d'organisation avec des nuages rouge qui veut le monde, Sasuke est là._

**Shinobies' mansion.**

Tout commencea dans le bureau de l'Hokage, la Cinquième, Tsunade. Cette dernière était assise dans son bureau en souriant.

"Tsunade-sama ! ça vous amuse de faire ça ?" demanda Shizune en regardant l'Hokage choisirent des noms sur des bouts de papiers.

"Allons Shizune ! Je remet en marche une vieille tradition qui détent les gens... Enfin l'Hokage !" souria la femme. "Voila, j'ai fini ! Va chercher ces personnes !"

Tendant une liste, Tsunade ordonna à son assistante d'amener ses sept personnes dans son bureau. Une fois partie, l'Hokage continua à sourire en pensant :

"Cette soirée d'Halloween s'annonce amusante ! Dommage pour eux d'aller là-bas ! Enfin, ils vont pas oublier ça !"

Dans les rues du village de Konoha, Shizune cherchait les sept personnes de la liste. Quand elle tomba sur Naruto qui sortait d'un magasin de déguisement.

"C'est cool de pas avoir de mission pour Halloween !" s'exclama Naruto. "J'ai hate d'être à cette soirée à la place du village !"

"Naruto !" appella Shizune. "Naruto ! Tu dois te rendre dans le bureau de l'Hokage immédiatement ! Si tu trouve au passage Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Ino et Shikamru dit leurs d'y allé eux aussi, je les trouve pas !"

Tout en partant au bureau de Tsunade, Naruto pleura car il se doutait qu'il allait avoir une mission le jour de la fête. Quand soudain, il rencontra Hinata avec Sakura.

"Bonjours les filles..."

"Salut Naruto !" salua Sakura.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Hinata.

"La vieille me demande... Une mission apparament..." pleura Naruto. "D'ailleurs, vous aussi vous êtes appellé... C'est Shizune qui me l'a dit..."

"Quoi ? mais on est en repos normalement !" protesta Sakura.

Plus tard, dans le lieu de rendez-vous pour, peut-être, une mission, Naruton, Sakura et Hinata entrérent.

"C'est pouruoi la vieille ?" demanda Naruto avant de recevoir un livre en plein visage pour après tomber dans les pommes.

"Je t'ai déjà dit d'être plus poli envers moi !" hurla Tsunade en se levant.

Soudain Sasuke entra et marcha par accident sur le visage de Naruto.

"Pourquoi y'a un cadavre par terre ?" demanda Sasuke. "Ah ! Pardon Naruto ! Je savais pas que c'était toi !"

"C'est ça ouais... Tu peux t'enlmevé maintenant ?"

"Oups ! Pardon ! Alors ? C'est quoi cette mission ?" demanda l'Uchiwa.

"Attendez, il manque deux personnes !"

A peine qu'elle avait fini sa phrase que Ino et Shikamaru entrérent.

"Bien ! Maintenant que tout le monde est là, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer !"

"Tu pars en voyage et tu vas laissé ta place à l'un quelque temps ?" proposa Naruto.

"On a gagné un voyage pour service rendu ?" supposa Sakura.

"Jour de repos plus long ?" continua Shikamaru.

"Je peux parler ?" coupa Tsunade. "J'ai une mission pour vous, spécialement pour le jour d'Halloween ! Une mission de garde !"

"QUOI ?" hurlérent six personnes.

"Laissez moi vous expliquez ! En faite, y'a un manoir d'un riche marchand à mi-chemin entre Suna et Konoha ! Et bien sûre, lui et sa famille sont parties en voyage et ne seront pas là avant deux semaines ! Et par peur de perdre ses trèsors, le propriètaire à demande à Suna et à Konoha de surveiller son habitation ! C'est pour ça, que je vous envois là-bas !"

"C'est dégeulasse !" pleura Naruto. "Moi qui me faisait une joie de fêter Halloween !"

"Toi ? Fêter une fête où l'on s'amuse à faire peur ? Un peureux comme toi fêter ça ?" remarqua Sasuke.

"J'ai pas peur !" Hurla Naruto en colére.

"On s'en fout ! J'ai donné ma parole à cette homme ! Alors vous irez ! Vous devez partir dans une heure ! Voici un carte qui indique le lieu où vous devez vous rendre !" hurla Tsunade en tendant un rouleau. "Pas de protestation ! Allez-y !"

Après plusieurs plaintes et quelques objets balancé par Tsunade, la nouvelle équipe partie au lieu donné par la carte et les questions commencérent en chemin.

"Pourquoi six personnes ?" demanda Sasuke. "Trois personnes suffiraient non ?"

"Elle se fout de nous la vieille !" cracha Naruto. "Elle adore gâcher mes congés !"

"Et on est obligé d'être entraîné dans tes malheurs ?" râla Ino.

"Moi je pense que la mission est surtout très chiante !" marmonna Shikamaru.

Arrivés sur les lieux, les ninjas de Konoha étaient face à la demeure à surveiller.

"Elle a bien dis un manoir non ?" se rappella Sakura.

"Elle se fait vraiment vieille là..." critiqua Shikamaru.

"Alzheimer l'a atteint..." continua Sasuke.

"Heu... Peut-être qu'il y a eu des travaus entre temps..." tenta Hinata.

"Pas de petit travaux dans ce cas..." remarqua Ino.

"C'est pas un manoir... C'est UN CHÂTEAU !!" hurla Naruto en voyant le château qu'ils devaient surveiller.

"ça explique pourquoi on est sept... Vu la taille du truc, on risque même pas d'être assez de six..." critiqua Ino.

"Tsuande m'a dit que des ninjas de Suna nous aideront." expliqua Sasuke en se souvenant de ce détail.

"Bha j'espère que Gaara nous a envoyé des personnes simpas et compétent... Vu les surveillances que l'on doit faire." déclara Naruto. "On rentre ?"

En entrant dans le château, les ninjas de Konoha furent acceuillis par Temari qui leurs expliqua la situation.

"Quoi ? Vous êtes que quatre ?" hurla Naruto.

"Oui ! Mon frère n'a trouvé personne d'autre... Moi même j'ai dû être obligé d'accepter... Comme je m'ennuiyais, j'ai pas hésité à prendre cette mission..." expliqua Temari en soupirant.

"Tu devais vraiment te faire chier pour accepter cette mission." remarqua Shikamaru.

"Où sont les autres membres ?" demanda Sakura en regardant tout autour.

"Ils visitent la grosse baraque, j'espère qu'ils n'ont pas eu de..."

Soudain, un cri se fit entendre dans toute la demeure. Un cri d'effroi, qui glacea le sang de Naruto.

"ça venait d'où ?" demanda ce dernier.

"D'en haut ! C'était le cri de Yakumo !" remarqua Temari. "Suivez moi !"

Tous courairèrent en suivant la soeur du Kazekage qui cherchait la personne qui avait crié.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de l'Hokage, cette dernière était pris d'un fou rire.

"ça fait du bien de rire un peu, j'espère qu'ils n'auront pas trop peur dans ce vieux château abandonné ! Même moi j'ai eu peur quand j'y suis allé y'a longtemps ! Même si on sait que les bruits suspects, c'est le vent, et on croit voir des fantômes des fois ! J'espère qu'ils vont s'éclatés !"

"Tsunade-sama ! Voici ce que Suna nous a envoyé !" montra Shizune en tendant une feuille.

"Fait voir !" ordonna la sannin en essuyant une larme de son fou rire. "Tiens ! Jason s'est enfuit ? Bof ! Y'a rien à craindre !"

"Jason ?" répéta Shizune. "Qui est-ce ?"

"Un pauvre tueur débile ! Il a tellement regarder les films d'horreurs que depuis, il se prend pour Jason ! Tu sais le tueur avec un masque de Hockey !"

"C'est pas trop mon truc ce genre de film..."

"Bref, c'est un frappé du ciboulot qui ne pense qu'a massacré les gens à coup de hache ! Mais c'est un problème du village de Suna, d'ailleurs, il ne font que nous prévenir de l'évasion, mais c'est fortement impossible qu'on aille s'en occuper !"

"Si vous le dite !"

"Tiens ? Il est pas seul apparament ! Fred et Eddy. Deux frangins utilisateurs du genjutsu spécialisés dans les meurtres... Eux aussi aiment le sang ! Surtout des filles et les vierges... Encore des pauvres types... J'espère que Suna va vite nous les chopper !"

Au château, tous les ninjas qui s'y trouvaient, étaient réunis dans un couloir où un horrible spectacle les attendaient.

"Mais... C'est..." bafouilla Naruto.

"Horrible !" finissa Sasuke.

Tous regardérent le corps d'un homme sans la tête.

"Je peux vous confirmé que c'est bien un vrai corps..." affirma Sakura en touchant le corps. "Hinata ! ça donne quoi avec le byakugan ?"

"C'est bien un vrai corps. Mais je vois pas la tête !" déclara la demoiselle en regardant autours.

"Qui aurait pus faire ça ?" demanda un des deux autres ninjas de Suna. "Et où est Jinai ?"

En effet, sur les quatre de Suna, seul Temari et celui qui venait de parler étaient là, si on oubliait le mort.

"Il s'est peut-être perdu !" suggéra Naruto.

"C'est possible ! Même moi j'ai eu dû mal à vous retrouver !" affirma le collégue de Suna.

"Moi ça m'inquiéte !" déclara Ino. "On fait quoi ?"

"Y'a un mort et un disparu !" continua Sakura.

"ça fait quand même vingt pour cent du groupe !"(réplique du donjon de naheulbeuk !) remarqua Naruto.

"Déjà, on retourne à l'entré ! J'ai un plan !" ordonna l'Uchiwa.

Arrivé devant la porte de sorti, celui qui a faillit devenir le corps d'Orochimaru expliqua son plan.

"Je propose que l'on se sépare en groupe de deux personnes ! En cas de découverte étrange, on appelle les autres... A condition de pas se perdre !" expliqua Sasuke calmement. "Shikamaru, tu iras avec Temari ! Vous prendrez le chemin, en haut à gauche après les escalier !"

"Fait chier !" déclarairèrent Shikamaru et Temari ensemble.

"Naruto, tu vas avec Hinata ! Vous prendrez le couloir en haut à droite !"

"Pas de problème !"

"Sakura et Ino, vous êtes ensemble ! Couloir de gauche au rez-de-chaussé !"

"Bien chef !" acceptèrent les deux amies.

"Moi j'irai avec le dernier de Suna ! On prend le dernier couloir !"

"Je m'appelle Makoto !" corrigea le dernier membre de Suna.

"Une fois engagé dans les couloirs, vous choisirez où allez, si vous devez monter ou descendre, vous vous consulté et par pitiez, ne vous perdez pas ! J'ai pas envis de vous recherchez vous aussi ! Compris Naruto ?"

"Je t'emmerde ! T'avais cas me mettre avec toi si tu veux pas que je me perde !" répliqua Naruto. "Mais avec Hinata, c'est sûre je me perdrais pas !"

"Bon allez, on y va !" termina Sasuke. "On se retrouve tous ici dans une heure !"

Dans le couloir de Temari et Shikamaru.

"C'est ce couloir que Jinai à pris avant votre arrivé !" remarqua Temari.

"Génial, donc on a plus de chance de le retrouver !" marmonna Shikamaru. "Plus vite, on le retrouvera, plus vite on aura fini !"

"Tu en pense quoi ? De cette situation ?"

"Que soit c'est Jinai le tueur, soit Makoto, soit un inconnu ! Ou alors votre Yakumo c'est un blagueur et il se fout de notre gueule en ce moment !"

"C'est fou ce que c'est rassurant... Mais je t'ai demander ton avis, pas une analyse de la situation !"

"ça pue !"

"Youpi... Chouette réponce !"

"Non ! ça pue vraiment ! Tu sens rien ?"

"Ah ! Maintenant que tu le dis..."

"ça flingue la merde !"

"Faut dire, y'a pas de chiotte dans ce chateâu !"

"Ouais je sais ! Au temps des rois, il chiait dans les couloirs ! Je te dis pas l'hygiène ! On a vu ça à l'école... Le cours avait bien fait rire Naruto et Kiba... (note de l'auteur : En plus c'est vrai... et après, les roi disait que les paysans c'est des sales...) C'est peut-être le proprio qui a fait avant de partir."

"Je crois pas..."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je viens de marcher dedans... C'est c'est vrai d'aujourd'hui apparament... Si j'en juge la facilité don j'ai écrasé ce truc..." remarqua Temari en relevant la jambe droite.

Dans le couloir de Hinata et Naruto.

"Faites qu'on trouve pas la tête !" pria Naruto de toutes ses forces. "Tiens ! Y'a quoi derrière cette porte ?"

"C'est une chambre apparament !" remarqua Hinata en montrant une pancarte sur la porte avec marqué dessus : "Chambre nuptial"

"Viens, on va voir !" déclara Naruto.

Ni une, ni deux, la demoiselle rougie fortement, alors que Naruto la pris par la main et entra avec elle.

Dans la chambre, il y avait seulement un lit qui pouvait accueillir environ dix personnes, voir treize en se serrant, un tableau reprèsentant un femme en robe de marié coquine, une armoir, un miroir à coté et une fenêtre.

"Si Ero-senin voyait ça... Il en ferait un bouquin..." remarqua Naruto en souriant. "On inspecte ?"

"O... Oui !"

"Je fouille le lit et toi l'armoir !" ordonna Naruto en se dirigeant vers le grand lit. "J'ose pas imaginer ce qu'ils ont fait dessus..."

Instintivement, le jeune homme regarda sous le lit. mais ne voyant rien à pars les pieds de la demoiselle Hyuuga aller vers l'armoir.

Hinata, elle, par sécurité, n'ouvrit pas le seul meuble de la chambre et utilisa le byakugan. Mis voyant son contenu, elle arrêta de regarder. Si elle connaissait Jiraya, elle pourrait vraiment dire que cette chambre, c'est un nid à idées pour les livres de ce pervers.

Enlevant son byakugan, elle se retourna vers Naruto et vit que ce dernier était sur le lit, en train de sauter dessus.

"Viens l'essaiyé ! Il est super ce pieu ! Très solide apparament !" déclara le jeune homme en sautant vers la jeune fille pour la prendre par la main et l'entraîner dans le lieu pour jouer comme un gamin alors que des yeux les regardaient.

Couloir de Ino et Sakura.

"La propreté laisse à désirer..." critiqua Ino en regardant partout dans le grand salon où elles venaient d'entrer.

"C'est claire ! J'espère que la femme de ménage est fote car quand elle verra ça, elle va t'être malade." remarqua Sakura.

"Moi ce qui me rend malade... C'est ce tableau au dessus de la cheminé... Le mec me fait peur !"

Le tableau représenté un homme, assez grand et très mince avec un nez crochu. Habillé comme s'il venait de sortir d'une bataille. Il tenait à la main une pioche.

"On dirait un mineur ! Peut-être que le propriètaire avait un ancétre mineur qui a fait fortune de cette manière." conclua Sakura. "Si c'est le cas... Bonjour la tronche du propriétaire des lieux..."

"C'est claire... En plus, la tronche de ce tableau dans le salon... ça me couperait l'appétit ! Mais surtout, j'ai l'impression qu'il nous regarde n'importe où que l'on aille."

"Bon ! C'est pas tout ça... Soit on fouille, soit on va voir ailleurs ?"

"Bha... Fouillé ? Y'a seulement, une table pour trente personnes à vu de nez, avec seulement dix chaises, une cheminé et un tableau... Alors à part regardant dans la cheminé et sous la table..."

"Bha c'est déjà ça de fait ! Je prend la table et toi la cheminé !"

"ça sera rapide... J'espère que la tête n'est pas dans le conduit de cheminé..."

Couloir de Sasuke et Makoto.

Cette équipe qui, avait pris le couloir de droite au rez-de-chaussé, venait de d'arrivé dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine.

"Quel bordel !" remarqua Makoto en regardant une cuisine dévasté.

"Apparament, quelqu'un a cherché à manger dans cette cuisine." remarqua Sasuke en s'approchant du frigidaire complétement ouvert. "Complétement saccagé. Enfin, il reste de quoi manger ! On aura pas de problème pour les trois jours de la mission. Au faite ! Lequel d'entre vous à visité cette piece ?"

"Bha... Personne ! Normalement ça devait être Temari mais elle vous attendait avant d'aller le visiter."

"Je vois... ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes arrivés ?"

"Environ...une heure, voir un peu plus !"

"Bizarre..."

"Explique !"

"Si ça fait une heure que vous êtes arrivés, on aurait du retrouver le corps plus loin de l'entré..." expliqua Sasuke en regardant autour de lui. "Hors, on l'a trouvé assez facilement, mais surtout, le corps n'avait pas de tête. donc, tout laisse à croire qu'on n'est pas seul ! Mais pour que personne ne le voit... Soit il est rapide pour partir, soit c'est l'un de vous !"

"Pourquoi l'un des notre et pas l'un des votre ?"

"Nous on viens d'arrivé, et personne ne s'est quitté pendant une seconde !"

"Ah ouais ?"

"Mais... Cette pièce dévasté me fait plus pensé que l'on a sûrement un invité surprise." termina Sasuke en s'avanceant vers une autre porte qui les conduissaient vers le jardin.

Couloir de Temari et Shikamaru.

"C'est bon. J'ai nettoyé mes chaussures !" affirma la demoiselle en sortant d'une salle.

"Y'a pas de toilette mais une salle avec un baignoire pleine d'eau... C'est n'importe quoi ce truc !" râla Shikamaru.

"Je vais pas me plaindre, sauf que l'eau n'était pas très propre."

"Pendant que tu te faisais la toilette, j'ai trouvé ça par terre !" remarqua Shikamaru en tendant une saccoche et un bandeau de Suna pleine de sang. "Tu crois que c'est à qui ?"

"Je sais pas ! T'as rien trouvé d'autres ?"

"Non ! Pas même de trace de sang ! A croire qu'on la laissé là, comme ça pour qu'on le trouve !"

"C'est possible que Jinai l'ai laissé là pour nous avertir !"

"Mais nous avertir de quoi ? Qu'un tueur se trouve ici ? Où alors qu'il a pété un câble ?"

"Bha... Je vois que ça ! Je veux dire, qu'un tueur se trouve parmis nous ! On devrait prevenir les autres !"

"Pas la peine, ils sont increvables... Enfin... Naruto et Sasuke, c'est sûre ! Quoi que Ino et Sakura font pareil..."

"Dis le tout de suite, t'as pas envis de les rechercher pour les prévenir !"

"Ouais ! C'est surtout ça ! Il méne où cet escalier ?"

Dans la chambre où se trouvèrent Hinata et Naruto.

Les deux amis qui avaient sautés sur le lit étaient à présent allongé l'un sur l'autre, plus précisément, Hinata sur Naruto. Cette dernière à force de sauté sur le lit, elle perdit l'équilibre tombant droit sur Naruto qui ne l'avait pas vu arrivé. Bref, maintenant ils étaient allongés dans une position presque intime et les deux amis restérent dans cette position sans rien dire et ils étaient tout deux rouges mais ça ne les gênés pas trop.

Soudain, Naruto pris Hinata dans ses bras, roula sur sa gauche et tombèrent tout deux du lit. Le jeune homme se releva rapidement, sorti un kunai et le lancea vers là où ils se trouvérent allongé avant.

En effet, à cette place, il y avait un homme comme celui du tableau dans le salon, un couteau planté dans le matelas. Cet homme évita le kunai de Naruto, foncea vers la porte et sorti de la chambre. Naruto le poursuivit jusque la sortie de la chambre mais quand il y arriva, il avait perdu la trace de l'homme. Ne savant quoi faire, il retourna vers Hinata, celle-ci était encore par terre, et avait à peine compris ce qu'il s'était passé.

"Hinata ! ça va ?" demanda Naruto.

"Oui !"

"Merde alors... Comment on a fait pour ne pas avoir vu ça..."

"Qui c'était ?"

"J'en sais rien ! Par contre... Le tableau n'existe plus... C'était ce mec ce tableau..."

"Sûrement du genjutsu. On devrait retourné à l'entrée pour prévenir les autres."

Salon où se trouvèrent Sakura et Ino.

"Enfoiré ! Prendre des filles par derrière !" Hurla Sakura en colère sur l'homme qui ressemblé à celui du tableau qui avait justement disparu. "Tu sais ce que l'on fait aux pervers nous ?"

"On les castres à vie et on s'assure à ce qu'ils aient une vie de merde !" assura Ino en attrapant le bras de l'inconnu.

"Mais... Qu'est-ce... Que vous faites ?" demanda Temari en voyant les deux filles sur l'inconnu prêtes à lui casser les bras.

"Elle me font peur comme ça..." marmonna Shikamaru.

"On a chopé ce mec qui à essaiyé de nous prendre par derrière !" expliqua Sakura en assomant l'agresseur en un coup de poing. "Un ami à toi ?"

"Pas du tout ! Je sais même pas qui c'est..." déclara Temari en regardant l'homme de plus près.

"Très bien ! On retourne dans l'entré avec ça et on lui pose des questions !" proposa Ino.

De retour à l'entré de la demeure, les quatres Ninjas arrivérent en même temps que Naruto et Hinata.

"Ah !!" hurla Naruto. "Notre agresseur ! Regarde Hinata ! C'est lui qui nous a attaqué pendant qu'on s'amusé sur le lit !"

"Vous amuser sur le lit ?" demanda Sakura. "Naruto ! On est en pleine mission ! Ce serait Kiba je comprendrais mais là..."

"C'est pas ce que tu crois !" tenta Naruto en voyait la kunoichi aux cheveux rose s'avancé dangeureusement en faisant craquer ses poings.

"On a pas le temps pour ce genre de scéne ! Naruto ! Tu as dis que tu avais vu cette homme dans ton couloir ?" demanda Shikamaru.

"Ouais ! Mais il s'est echappé quand il nous a raté. J'ai voulu le poursuivre mais il a disparu. dans les couloirs !"

"Mais... Il était dans le salon avec nous... Il se faisait passer pour un tableau... assez moche d'ailleurs !" expliqua Ino.

"Réveillons le ! Il va tout nous expliquer !" ordonna Temari en secouant l'homme en question. "Debout toi !"

L'homme au nez crochu se réveilla lentement. Voyant sa situation, il tenta de se libérer mais en vain.

"Tente rien, tu risque de te faire mal !" menacea Temari. "Maintenant répond à nos questions. Qui es-tu ?"

Ne disant rien, Sakura s'approcha d'un pas menaceant.

"Si tu dis rien, ça va vraiment faire mal ! Je suis pas d'humeur alors répond !"

"Comme si j'allais répondre à de si belles proies."

"Bha... Tu viens de le faire..." remarqua Shikamaru. "Alors continue ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu viens pour voler ?"

"Voler ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à voler dans cette demeure abandonné depuis des siécles ? A part la bouffe y'a rien ici !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il chante ce mec ?" demanda Naruto.

"Vous êtes pas au courant ? Suna et Konoha envois toujours de jeune Jounin ici pour les soirs d'Halloween en parlant d'une soi-disant mission ! C'est une sorte de soirée spécial pour eux, car a chaque fois, les ninjas crois voir et entendre des fantômes !"

"JE VAIS LA TUER LA VIEILLE !!" hurla Naruto pas content que l'on se soit moqué de lui.

"Moi c'est mon frère que je vais tuer !" continua Temari. "Attend une minute ! Je me souviens de toi ! T'es dans la liste des évadé de la prison de Suna, ceux qui se sont évadé il y a deux jours ! Je crois que tu as un frère !"

"Jumeau ?" demanda Hinata.

"Il me semble oui ! Si ça se trouve, c'est son jumeau que vous avez vu !"

A coté Naruto, fumé de colère pour deux raisons. La première, à cause de Tsuande. La deuxième à cause du frère de cet homme qui l'avait gêné dans une belle situation avec Hinata. Cette dernière était comme Naruto. Elle en voulait à cet homme pour l'avoir dérangé.

Soudain, Sasuke arriva seul.

"Tout le monde est déjà là !" remarqua-t-il.

"On a vu ouais ! Où est Makoto ?" demanda Temari.

"Il devrait être là, il est parti devant tellement vite..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda Sakura.

"Eh bien, nous sommes allez dans le jardin. Là-bas, nous avons trouvé une tête sur un piquet. D'après celui qui m'accompagné, c'était Yakumo."

"Il nous dis ça avec un de ses calme..." marmonna Naruto.

"Ensuite, voyant cette tête, Makoto s'est vite paré en courant, complétement appeuré. Je pensais le retrouvé ici, vu que c'est le seul chemin que l'on a."

"On a rencontré personne."

"Une victime de plus !" s'exclama le captif. "ça en fait trois maintenant !"

"Ta gueule toi !" ordonna Sakura en le frappant de nouveau.

"Je... Je suis toute seul ?" remarqua Temari.

"Et nous ? On est quoi ? de la merde ?" demanda Shikamaru.

"Je veux dire de mon village ! On fais quoi ?"

"Soit on se tire ! Soit on cherche le dernier tueur !" répondit Shikamaru.

"Hinata ! Byakugan !" ordonna Ino.

La jeune Hyuuga s'exécuta et chercha.

"Ils sont deux !" remarqua-t-elle. "Un dans le salon qui porte un masque de hockey, le deuxième dans le couloir où Naruto et moi nous étions, et il ressemble à notre prissonnier."

"Je prend celui du couloir en haut !" s'empressa de dire Naruto prêt à partir.

"Minute ! On doit mettre au point un plan." l'arrêta Sasuke. "Et choisir qui fait quoi !"

"Déjà ! Qui va surveiller ?" demanda Ino.

"Moi !" déclara Shikamaru. "j'ai pas envis de chasser des tueurs fou !"

"Feignace !" se moqua Temari.

"Et pour va s'occupé de notre ami à coté ?" demanda Ino. "D'ailleurs, il est comment ?"

"Très gros et très haut." décriva Hinata.

"Un colosse ! Sakura, je te le laisse !" dit Ino en tapant sur l'épaule de son amie.

Soudain, le colose entra brutalement dans la salle, une hache à la main et foncea sur les shinobies. Ces derniers reculérent de justesse.

"Bon ! Nous on s'occupe du malabar ! Naruto, Hinata et Sakura, vous montez en haut vous occuper du deuxième !" ordonna Sasuke alors que Naruto râlait en disant qu'il n'aimait pas quand Sasuke jouait au chef.

Au bout d'un certain moment, Naruto et les deux kunoichi qui l'accompagné arrivérent au lieu où d'après Hinata se trouvait le dernier des trois tueurs.

"Il se planque avec du genjutsu." expliqua Hinata. "Il est... Juste derrière Naruto !"

Très vite, Naruto se retourna et donna un coup de poing dans le mur mais un forme humaine qui ressemblait au mur s'était écarté et parti vers Sakura, un couteau à la main. Mais Sakura l'attendait. La voyant prête à frapper, il rechangea de trajectoire et foncea sur Hinata qui avait le dos tournée. Croiyant que la demoiselle était à sa merci, il donna un coup de couteau, mais Hinata l'attrapa par la main qui tenez l'arme et l'envoya contre un mur qui l'assoma.

"Régle numéro, jamais prendre de kunoichi comme cible !" rigola Naruto en s'approchant de l'assomé. "Et faut pas me faire chier comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure !"

A ses mots, Naruto lui donna des coups de pieds vengeur.

"Naruto... Il a son compte, c'est bon ! T'es sûre que c'est notre homme Hinata ? Y'en a pas d'autre ?"

"Non ! C'est bon ! C'est le dernier, j'en suis sûre !" affirma la demoiselle en regarant partout avec son byakugan. "Les autes, on fini avec celui du rez-de-chaussé !"

"Cool ! On y va maintenant ! J'ai une vieille à faire chier !" déclara Naruto en portant leur agresseur.

Plus tard, à Konoha, après des explications à l'hokage sur ce qu'il s'était passé, Tsunade s'excusa aux victimes de sa bêtise. Mais Naruto, qui lui en voulait à mort, l'emmerda tellement bien que la cinquième n'avait pas pue aller à la fête à la place du village.

**Fin.**

Yue : Au final, c'est plus une histoire ordinaire qu'une histoire d'horreur que j'avais envis de faire... Mes excuses très chers lecteurs et très chères lectrices.

Naruto : C'est claire ! Même moi j'ai pas eu peur !

Yue : Ouais bon c'est bon ! J'ai d'autre truc à faire ! A bientôt pour d'autres histoires !


End file.
